The Land of Hobbits and Dwarves
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The year is 1973 and for twenty-year-old Melissa Fickle, that means attending the First World Renaissance Faire. However, she didn't expect standing out from the crowd, nor finding a young hobbit, in his late teens, who resembles Frodo Baggins. She is soon thrown into the Land of Hobbits and Dwarves, where she is discovers more than meets the eye. Sequel to 'The Haunted Manor'.
1. The First World Renaissance Faire

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and _The Chronicles of Narnia_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and C.S. Lewis. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the first part of my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _The Green Ring_, part of my Origin Series, and my Long Series. :)

I remember working on the draft version of this first part so well, because I kept rewriting it so many times. Also, I kept switching up the points-of-views; so, this is where it gets tricky.

Fortunately, I have that all figured out, or so I hope. :) Also, we're skipping ahead in time, but I will make sure to get us up to speed with what's going on in this fanfic. :)

That said, enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Melissa Fickle stared at her invitation for the First World Renaissance Faire. She hadn't heard of this festival before, and yet, here it was! calling out to her to take part in it.

It was 1973 and already Melissa felt like going to the festival. She always wanted to take part in a Renaissance Faire. Now, she was getting the opportunity to see what a Renaissance Faire had in store for her.

Melissa was twenty years old and had her own car. She was also staying at the dorms with her roommate, who was too concerned about her boyfriend to mind where she was going. Melissa had a thin frame, pale skin, and feathered brunette hair. She had a pretty face, but she considered herself plain. She was a loner and always would be… or so she hoped.

She checked her wardrobe. Yes, she was wearing a white granny dress, but it was the best she could wear under these circumstances. She didn't have any fantasy dresses. So, she might consider buying one from the faire vendors; that is, if she could find a vendor willing to sell her some medieval and Renaissance clothes, alongside the fantasy clothes.

Okay. She was ready. She checked the mirror for loose threads on her dress, before leaving her dorm room. She made her way to her blue car, stepping inside and heading out to the faire. She wasn't planning on staying the whole day, but if the faire was splendid, she might consider spending the night there.

It took her an hour to get to the First World Renaissance Faire. It was still early in the morning and there were already cars and trucks present on the campgrounds. Melissa parked her car, turned off the engine, and stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air.

Yes, it was good to be out with nature. She was glad to be here, with its gold and red banners with a lion emblem on the front. Wait. A lion emblem? Why did this sound so familiar to her?

Well, she'd better explore the faire, instead of waiting around for something to happen. She locked her car, before making her way to the fair, where she hoped to find a vendor who could sell her that dress or something else that was just as splendid! She hoped that nothing happened to her today. Otherwise, what would be the point of coming here, huh?

.

The First World Renaissance Faire's streets were filled with people dressed up in different costumes. They were so real, almost as if Melissa had stepped into a different time period. In fact, she hardly recognized the costumes. Were they from this world or in a different era?

That was unusual. She felt so out of place. Well, at least there were some costumes and some performers who fit with the Renaissance and medieval time periods. So, that was a plus!

She stood out here. Everyone looked at her funnily. What faire had she walked into? Another dimension? And why were the performers going on about the First World, Aslan, and the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea so much? Did it mean something? Plus, the performers and the crowd were murmuring things like "the First World", "the Universe", "the First Age", "the Time Before the First Age", and "the Second Age".

What?

"Fly Tad Cooper!" a strange king holding a lizard cried out in joy, waving his lizard slowly in the air slowly, as if the lizard could fly. Who was this strange king?

"Richard, what are you doing?" a knight with short brunette hair and a brunette beard said, looking at Richard in confusion.

"Galavant, here attending the festival?" Richard asked, all smiles.

"Yeah, let's go," Galavant said, moving Richard out of the way.

"Whatever you say, buddy!" Richard said, delighted.

Melissa jumped in surprise, as Galavant talked Richard down. That wasn't fair! Galavant was a knight, wasn't he? Shouldn't he be below Richard's rank? This didn't make sense.

Wait! Were they performers here? Should she interact with them? She wasn't sure. She didn't want to get into any more trouble. Maybe she should move on, before that happened to her.

.

Melissa continued on her walk down the Renaissance Faire's streets, determined to find something else to wear that suited the environment she was in. All these people stared at her. Did they know something about her? And why wouldn't they stop pointing at her, staring quizzically at her, as if she stood out from the crowd?

She shook the thought off, finding her way into a clothing store!

She stared stunned at her new environment. The stone walls covered the store on all sides. Fireplaces were lit, giving a warm feeling to the atmosphre. All the clothes she saw were either medieval, Renaissance, or fantasy. There were even costumes she could try on!

She looked around, searching for some pants, a tunic, a new pair of boots, and a jacket. She found a pair of black pants that suited her, a blue tunic, tall black boots, and a brown leather jacket. Shortly after she put on the clothes, changing out of her granny dress and into her new clothes, which she paid for afterwards, she felt like a new woman!

Yeah, these adventurer's clothes suited her. Why didn't she think of them before?

She went to the cashier's desk after she finished changing, giving the money to the cashier. As she did, a soft hand brushed against her back. She let out a gasp, moaning as the soft fingers traced her back, before moving away from her. She breathed heavily, wondering whose hand touched her.

"Are you all right, miss?" the cashier asked, curiously.

"I'm fine. Thank you," Melissa said, taking her money, stuffing it in her wallet, before departing from the store, her purse in hand.

She had to find out where the mysterious hand came from. Then she saw it! She saw him. No. That soft, thick, curly dark brown hair couldn't be who she thought it was.

"Frodo? Are you Frodo Baggins?" Melissa asked, right as the hobbit figure disappeared through the crowd.

Melissa watched the crowd in vain. Who was that mysterious hobbit?

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. A Fishing Escapade

Happy Saint Patrick's Day! :D

*.*.*

Around the same time Melissa journeyed through the First World Renaissance Faire, Andalis rowed out on the harbor near the fishing village Dokshaven. It was a nice day to row his boat and fish for something to eat for second breakfast. He checked his fishing rod, saw that it had the worm in its hook, and dipped the fishing wire into the water.

Now, he just needed to wait!

Andalis resembled Frodo Baggins and the light red dragonoid, Parker Dooley, in the dragonoid's human-hobbit form. Andalis had pale skin, fair elvish features, short pointy ears, bright blue eyes, a cleft in his chin, and soft, thick, curly dark brown hair on his head and the tops of his feet. Today, Andalis wore a dark blue dress shirt, red suspenders, and black breeches. He wasn't planning on swimming out on the lake, but it was the best he could do.

Thanks to Aslan, Andalis' foster parents earned themselves a larger house and plenty of coins to keep them happy. Andalis spent half his days fishing and the other half reading and writing. Whatever fish he caught, he gave to the fishermen, earning coin that way. Half the time, he wanted to be a fisherman, but the other half wanted to relax.

The water was peaceful, quiet. It made Andalis want to stay out longer. He didn't know why, just that this was a part of him. This was who he was! He didn't know what happened to his real parents. He felt sure they were out there somewhere, but where could they be? What became of them?

He jumped upon seeing large silver fish leap into the air, right over his head. The silver fish splashed into the water, smacking cold water on his face. He shook himself off, doing his best to stay calm.

"Are you lost, deary?" a mermaid with flowing red hair and with a pinkish fin got his attention. Andalis faced her, mesmerized by her beauty. He wanted to get to know her. It seemed like all other thoughts were lost, including his fishing rod. "Are you lost or do you wish to be found?"

"Could you teach me how to swim?" Andalis asked, curious about her.

The mermaid smiled, nodding, and wrapping her arms around him. "Of course. I'd do anything for you, Andalis." Before Andalis had the chance to ask her how she knew his name, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was so mesmerizing, it made him wish he could spend more time with her.

In an instant, he was dragged underwater by the mermaid, his boat forgotten. He opened his eyes as she released him, watching her flee the scene a moment later. He looked down at his feet.

No. They were turning into silver fins. What? How could that be?

He looked around, spotting other mermaids watching him, curiously. He kicked towards the surface, hitting the water, and climbing back aboard his boat. He sighed, exhausted from his swim. He turned to his finny feet. They returned to hobbit feet. How did that happen?

He sighed, collapsing in the boat and falling asleep. He hardly noticed his fishing rod had disappeared into the water. He was too tired to think about anything else, except for what he went through.

What was he? A merman? A mer-hobbit? It didn't make sense. Well, hopefully his foster parents had all the answers, once he woke up and found his way back home to them.

.

Andalis returned to his foster parents' two-story house. The roof had been recently remodeled, decked in black shingles. The walls were wooden and planked, while the second story had a window standing out on top, along with two smaller windows on either side of the larger centermost window.

Andalis returned home with the fish he managed to catch, thanks to the same red-haired mermaid collecting his fishing rod and returning it to him. He thanked her and went on his merry way, fishing to his delight. He caught five fish that morning, enough for a meal.

Heading inside the house, Andalis found the furniture and kitchen decked out in plaid colors. He couldn't help but wonder, even with the kitchen opened up into the dining room and living room, if he was living in a different time period. All at once, he felt a soft, firm hand brush against his back. He sighed at the way the feminine hand touched his back. He wanted to learn more about this mysterious hand, only to discover a name appearing and disappearing in his mind.

Melissa. Who was Melissa?

"Andalis," his foster mother, a hobbitess with grey hair, said in surprise, "you're home early. Did you catch any fish?"

"Mum," Andalis stowed the fish on the kitchen sink, working on deboning the fish and getting them ready for second breakfast, "do you think there's something wrong with me? I mean, today, when I was out fishing, my feet turned into silver fins. How is that possible? Shouldn't there be a way for my feet not to do that? Is there something wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you," his foster father, a hobbit man with grey hair, with black strands sticking out on his head, said, stepping into the kitchen in vain. Andalis looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I so different?" Andalis asked, cautious. "I don't even know who I am or what I am. I can't be a mer-hobbit, can I?"

There was a silence in the room. At first, Andalis thought it wasn't so bad. At least, until his foster mother spoke to him again.

"You were given to us as a baby. Parker Dooley, the dragonoid, he's the one who sent you here to us," his foster mother said, astonished. "We thought it was a blessing! We didn't know you already earned your fins!"

"What we're trying to say is that you need to seek out Parker Dooley, to find out what's wrong with you," his foster father said, serious. "All I know is that you can no longer stay here with us. This house was given to us by Aslan. It's only fair that he takes you away now."

Andalis didn't like this! He had a life here, in this village! Why was he so different?

"Do you think I'm evil?" Andalis asked, cautious.

"We raised you to be a good boy. Now, it's time for you to prove yourself," his foster mother said, carefully.

Andalis gulped. It wasn't his place to question Aslan, but he needed answers. Maybe this Parker Dooley might know something about his condition. He looked at his foster mother and father, finishing preparing the fish.

"I'll get these ready," Andalis said, setting the tray filled with fish into the hot oven, which his foster mother prepped for him minutes ago. A hand grabbed his arm, forcing him to look up at his foster father's eyes.

"You don't need to do that, son," his foster father said, curtly.

"But I want to. It's all I have left. What more could be done?" Andalis asked, worriedly.

"Son, it's time for you to go." His foster father said, serious.

"But…" Andalis was interrupted by his foster mother, who had something to say.

"Come on. Let's eat second breakfast before Andalis gets packing," his foster mother said, ending the discussion there.

Andalis nodded, closing the oven door and turning on the timer. He looked at his foster parents in confusion. They really wanted to send him off, didn't they?

.

Andalis waited until after second breakfast was over, before he packed up his backpack with clothes, bathroom necessities, his sketchbook, and his notebook. He put his pens and pencils inside his pack, too, before leaving his bedroom, ready to start his journey.

He said his farewells to his foster parents outside, determined to seek out his real parents and his family history. When he finished hugging his parents, shaking his foster father's hand, Andalis turned towards the village, determined to set out on this journey and discover who this Parker Dooley was, and what he was like.

"Don't stray too far from the path, dear!" His foster mother cried in worriment.

"I'll be fine, Mum," Andalis chuckled, waving to her and his foster father.

"Good luck, son," his foster father said, as Andalis made his way out of the village, crossing the next road and leaving his foster parents' house behind.


	3. Family History

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. Here we go! :)

*.*.*

Miles away in the Land of Hobbits and Dwarves, around the same time Melissa was at the First World Renaissance Faire and Andalis was out fishing on Dokshaven's harbor, Andalas walked out of the Dwarf Mines with another mine cart, filled to the brim with rocks and gemstones.

It was time to unload this cart and sort through the rocks to find those gemstones, precious jewels the dwarves needed to keep their business and trade routes going. Andalas would not screw this up. He knew how important mining for gold, jewels, and gemstones meant to the dwarves!

Andalas resembled Andalis and Frodo Baggins. In fact, he looked exactly like them, like he was their lookalike, which in this case he was. The only other person he did notice this was Frodo, since Frodo chose to stay with him and raise him after his dwarven foster father and dwarven foster mother abandoned him, to continue their work in the mines. Andalas didn't mind. Since he was a hobbit, he could relate to Frodo more and learn from him than he could with any of the dwarves of the Dwarf Mines.

Granted, Andalas did like the dwarves and all, and was given a job from them to help them out in the mines alongside Frodo, who quite often could be found wandering throughout the mines alone, whenever he felt like it. Andalas often sided with Frodo on most occasions and would often wander with him: his older, more mature counterpart.

A gust of wind whipped around Andalas back. He looked up, wondering where the sudden burst of wind came from. As he spun around, Andalas caught a glimpse of a flaming red-haired woman who smiled back at him menacingly. Who was she? Why did she look so interesting? No. It couldn't be… his mother! Wait. What? No. How was she here?

She disappeared a moment later, right as a bucket of water poured all over him. Andalas did his best to move out of the way, only to collide with his mine cart. No way! His skin was turning green and his legs were sprouting a scaly green tail! He panicked, hoping this wasn't what he was becoming!

He sighed, as soon as his skin returned to a pale color and his tail returned to legs again. Honestly, what was going on?

"What was that?" Andalas asked, freaking out. He huffed and puffed, trying to calm down. He looked up, watching the flaming red-haired woman, his mother, wave to him before disappearing. Seriously, this was becoming awkward. He waved to her, trying to relax. "Hello again." He sighed, doing his best to calm down.

Now, who could he speak to who might know why his mother wanted to see him just now? Oh wait. He smirked, knowing which person to go to, to talk about all of this.

"Frodo, I'm coming to see you! I hope you're not too busy!" Andalas said aloud, heading into the Dwarf Mines in an effort to keep himself from becoming too stressed.

.

Leaving the tunnel, Andalas made it to a wide, grand cavern filled with racks upon racks of weapons and tools. It was a huge armory and weaponry area, but also a crafter's hall beyond the shelves of weapons and tools. The walls were brown and made out of stone, while beyond that was a wide green atmospheric chasm, which reminded Andalas of the water.

Oh boy, would he love to see the Sea! He wondered why that was, but then he discovered he was more than just a hobbit. Could that have been a coincidence?

He looked on, discovering Frodo Baggins sitting by himself over in a corner, carving a wooden bear figurine. Andalas looked at him in confusion. What was the significance behind the bear carving? Or did Frodo just decide to craft it on his own?

Andalas sighed, approaching Frodo's workbench and standing right across from him. He got Frodo's attention, unnerving the gentle-hobbit.

"Yes. What is it, Andalas?" Frodo asked him, curiously.

"What are you doing?" Andalas asked, pointing out the bear carving.

Frodo smirked. "Oh this! It's just something I thought of. I don't know why the bear is significant. I just thought about carving it. Maybe it's not supposed to mean something. Maybe I just wanted to do it." He looked up at Andalas, quizzical, "What is it, Andalas? Why are you suddenly so interested in art? You've never taken art classes before or had a certain interest in art. You're always… swimming out in the mines' various pools."

"I need your help. I've come asking who my parents were, if they're still alive," Andalas said, causing Frodo to stand up and pull out another tool from a nearby rack.

"Your parents, eh?" Frodo smirked again, facing the lad now. "Why do you want to know about them? Your dwarf parents ditched you."

"Not them," Andalas waved the thought off. "My real parents. Are they alive? What do you know about them?"

Frodo chuckled guiltily. "I'm not sure you want to hear it."

"No, tell me. What are they like?" Andalas asked, curiously.

"Um…" Frodo cleared his throat. He paused, staring at the workbench with quizzical eyes. Some part of himself did not want to tell Andalas the truth, not after what he went through at the Chesapeake Manor. It was too painful to bear, given what he went through nineteen years ago with Andalas' real parents. Still, he looked up at Andalas, telling the lad, "Your parents were Dalpha and Mara. Mara was a mermaid and flaming red-haired beauty. Your father was a hobbit and quite unlike his brother Delphi, who was the kinder of the two."

"His brother? I have an uncle?" Andalas asked, giddy with excitement. He sat down, listening to Frodo tell him the story of his real parents.

Frodo shook his head. Oh, how was he to explain this? A lad who had no idea what sort of family tree he had.

"You _had_ an uncle and a father," Frodo said, emphasizing the word 'had'.

"What happened?" Andalas asked, curtly.

"Your mother and your aunt killed your father and uncle, when you and your cousin Andalis were no more than infants," Frodo said, telling him the truth.

Andalas stared at him. At first, it didn't hit him. Then, as the silence passed on, Andalas' heart shattered, his emotions slammed like a sore thumb.

"No!" Andalas cried, not wanting to hear this. "Stop this! Please?" He covered his ears, trying to relax.

Frodo sat down, trying to support him. "I'm afraid it's true, Andalas. I'm sorry, but your family is gone. Your father and uncle are dead, and your mother and aunt are suffering in the in-between world, between the living and the dead. They paid their price." He caught Andalas' teary-eyed expression, before going on. "Now, your mother is called the Hidden Lady or the Lady of Shadows."

Andalas sniffed, doing his best to hold back the tears. He couldn't. The tears streamed anyway!

"And my aunt? What became of her?" Andalas asked, cautiously.

"She's now called the Scissors Lady. Quite literally, in fact. Her fingers now have scissor blades, which grow whenever she's angry. And your mother's fingernails extend whenever she's angry," Frodo said, amazed he said all of that."

"No. No, you must be lying!" Andalas accused him, pointing his index finger at the older hobbit.

"I'm afraid it's true, Andalas," Frodo said, not backing down. "And one day, you're going to know, you're going to see that I'm right." He stood up, telling him, "I'll give you time to gather your thoughts. But then, we must leave. Your ancestor, a light red dragonoid who goes by the name of Parker Dooley, is waiting for us at Dokshaven. Your cousin is there, too, but he doesn't know who you are yet. At least, I don't think he does."

"Wait a minute. You expect me to leave the safety of these mines for a trip to see my ancestor?" Andalas asked, confused. "What's he to you? What are you to me? You're like a father to me."

Frodo huffed. He wanted to tell him the truth. He might as well tell it.

"I'm also your descendant. It's a long, twisted tale, one you probably wouldn't understand," Frodo said, calmly.

Andalas gulped. Oh, there were some things Frodo did not understand! Andalas checked his legs, surprised they were still pale.

"Believe me, I've already seen something strange today," Andalas choked on his words. He looked up at Frodo, saying, "If what you say is true, that I'm part merman—mer-hobbit—then that explains a lot. I saw myself transform into a mer-hobbit, but I also transformed back so quickly. Is this why I'm part merman—mer-hobbit?"

Frodo sighed. It was time to tell Andalas everything.

"It's because your ancestor, your other ancestor who is Parker's descendant and my ancestor, Terrence Dooley, was given the gift to shapeshift, all thanks to Aslan, the Great Lion of Narnia. It was Aslan who gave this gift to the future generations in our bloodline, since Terrence transformed in front of him. It's why you can shapeshift, and why I have yet to discover my ability to shapeshift," Frodo said with a smile.

Andalas nodded. That was enough for him to decide that this wasn't just happening to him! It all had to do with his bloodline… and what a convoluted tale it was!

"Now come. We'd best get packing," Frodo said, standing up and leaving his workstation, but not before taking his wooden bear carving with him. "Now, come on! The Land of Hobbits and Dwarves needs your help… and so do I!"

Andalas inhaled, exhaling a moment later. "Well, this had better be worth it!" He said, following Frodo away from the armory and weaponry area, heading straight for the cavern filled with pools of water.


	4. A Night to Remember

Melissa sat in her blue car, imagining her time spent with that mysterious hobbit who reminded her so much of Frodo Baggins. What would it have been like to meet this mysterious hobbit? He certainly took her breath away when he brushed his hand against her back.

She wanted to know more about him! But she also wanted to go back to the dormitory and live her life. Somehow, fate had other ideas for her. Actually, she was thinking the exact same thing about her fate. Why would she spend her days dreaming, when she could be out doing something? Something she never expected to find, and yet, here it was slapping her across the face!

She had time! There were still days left before the First World Renaissance Faire ended! She should be out enjoying herself, exploring more of the faire grounds! Getting to know the locals… oh wait. Was that even allowed? Should she not do that? Either way, she needed to get out of her car and return to the faire, while there was still a chance to pig out on ribs and enjoy some jousting tournaments.

I mean, come on! What was the worst thing that could happen? She hated to find out. And still, even as she stepped out of her blue car and returned to the faire, her gut instinct was guiding her to stay there and enjoy the festivities. This was the reason she wanted to come to the faire in the first place! Why should she not experience everything this Renaissance Faire had to offer?

She looked around, watching cars and trucks drive out of the campgrounds. Sure, there were some campers still here, but not many of them. Did she miss something? Why was this happening now, in this moment?

"Are you lost, dear?" an elderly woman, wearing a red dress, smiled at her.

"Um… I was just going to stay for the festivities," Melissa said, shocked that she was saying all of this.

"Oh, well you're in luck. Not many stay here until dawn. Our faire is not very popular after dark," the elderly woman said, still smiling.

"Why not?" Melissa asked, wondering if the faire had a mystery.

"Well, rumor has it this faire opens a gateway at night to another world. The second Seven Realms. Oh, you can travel to any one of the seven portals and it'll take you to your designated area. If you have a willing heart, you may join in on this evening's performance." The elderly woman added with caution, "But know that very few ever return here to this spot. It's Aslan's orders. Anyone who enters these portals may not return to their previous destination or even come back to this world at all, until Aslan gives the word. He's very strict when it comes to the second Seven Realms and the rest of the worlds in our Universe."

"It's in our universe? The second Seven Realms is here?" Melissa asked, curiously.

"Not here, dear. The Universe I speak of doesn't even belong in this realm or this universe," the elderly woman said with a fair smile. She ended her conversation there. "You enjoy your evening! It'll be the last you spend in this world."

"Right. Thank you," Melissa said, walking away from her. She stared quizzically at the elderly woman, watching her greet a light brunette-haired mother and her dark brunette-haired little girl. Melissa sighed. If what the elderly woman was saying was true, then it was possible that this mother and her child might not return to this world or this universe.

Oh great! What was Melissa thinking when she left her car?

Ooh! Maybe she should return to her car now! Yes, that sounded like a plan! A great plan at that! And yet, her path was blocked by a bunch of brown bears who stood on their hind legs. That was odd. Was Narnia here or something?

"No one leaves the campgrounds after hours," the first brown bear said in a deep voice.

"Unless you really are leaving," the second brown bear said in a lighter, saner voice. He looked at Melissa, asking her, "Say, are you leaving the faire or are you staying here?"

"Yeah!" the first brown bear asked, curiously. "If you're leaving, then you don't need to come back here."

"But if you stay, and most people do, then you're more than welcome to head to the faire for our evening festivities, and food. Lots of food and water, and other beverages," the second brown bear said, cackling.

"But most people never come back after the dawn rises over the horizon," the first brown bear stated with candor.

"Why wouldn't most people come back? Shouldn't they be allowed to return home?" Melissa asked, watching the innocent mother and her child head into the faire, ignoring her and the bears.

The first brown bear looked at the mother and child, telling them, "Enjoy your stay! It'll be your last day in this world this evening!" He chuckled, enjoying this. He looked at Melissa, shrugging. "You can stay or you can go. It's your choice, lass."

"But know that you must make your decision now. The sun's about ready to set," the second brown bear said, showing her her blue car, which was already beginning to fade.

"Wait. My car!" Melissa said, rushing towards her blue car, stopping in front of it to watch it fade in and out, in and out, right before her very eyes.

"You have a destiny to pursue, lass!" the first brown bear said, making Melissa realize her heart belonged at the faire. "Your life will not the same, lass, if you decide to stay here."

"Where does your heart truly lie?" the second brown bear asked, curiously.

Melissa sighed. Her granny dress was in the car, still visible. Melissa didn't know what to do, and yet, her heart decided for her. She turned around, facing the brown bears, right as her car disappeared. All that was left was her granny dress, which was already beginning to fade, too.

"It's your choice, lass," the first brown bear repeated, getting her attention.

Melissa looked back at her granny dress. She wanted to stay, the lingering hope that she could stay was possible. But wait! Here, she would earn herself some adventures, maybe even love. Not that she didn't already have luck in our world, but she was curious about this new adventure.

Well, it was time to find out what else this faire had to offer! She looked around again, facing the brown bears once more, already feeling her connection to her home world break away from her very grasp.

An invisible pull drew her closer to the brown bears. They looked at her with kind smiles, excited that she was staying on this path. She looked back once more at her granny dress, seeing it fade completely. She sighed, knowing that this was right path. Somehow, Aslan and the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea were watching her. Why were they watching her? They came from _The Chronicles of Narnia_ book series! How could they be watching her?

"Good choice, lass. Aslan would be proud of you," the first brown bear said, as he and his companion followed Melissa back to the faire.

Melissa had this funny feeling that what was about to transpire tonight might change her life forever. If it were possible, then Melissa was in for a wild ride.

.

The outdoor auditorium filled with the remaining patrons who decided to stay for the end-of-day celebration. Whether it was a dance or a ritual, it didn't matter. The patrons' hearts belonged to this faire and what awaited them at the end-of-day celebration.

Melissa joined the patrons, sitting at one side of the stands' front row. She looked at the platform that served as the outdoor stage where the performers would end the night with their dancing, or so Melissa assumed would be a dance. Before the audience was a circle of stones, with the center stone standing out amongst the stones on the centermost part of this stage.

This made Melissa curious. Why were there a bunch of stones gathered for an event? That made no sense! She was glad she came here, but surely there must be a reason why the stones were on the stage at all. Either way, she was going to be entertained. Now, there seemed no reason in returning to the dormitory, returning to her old life that is. This was her life now, her new life, and she did not want to miss a single moment of it.

She couldn't wait for what the performers had in store for her. Whatever the performance, she hoped it was worth her time coming back to the faire, instead of driving back to the dorm room like she planned.

Minutes passed. Torches were lit and the play began.

Melissa looked up, watching a Storyteller, dressed in a black cloak, as well as black and gold leaf designed robes, came out onto the stage in front of the centermost stone. The audience clapped, cheering him on. The Storyteller waved his hands in the air, silencing the crowd.

He began to tell his story, even as the first set of dancers surrounded him on the stage and on the green grassy ground. These dancers were dressed in white, dancing like ballerinas as if to emphasize the Storyteller's story and the events that occurred there.

"The Universe was not always present." The Storyteller began telling his story, as the torches lit dimmed on their own. "Before the time of the Universe, and before the First World, there was the Spark. The Emperor-beyond-the-Sea harnessed this power, creating the First World."

The torches it up again, shocking Melissa. How did they do that? Was it magic or was it some other force at work here?

The Storyteller continued his story, as the dance progressed and new dancers came onto the scene dressed in red gowns. "As Aslan poured his goodness into the First World, he gave the Talking Animals their speeches and their names. Janus was the first Dalmatian to become Aslan's hero and bearer of her bloodline. It was her who helped save the First World from its sudden demise, for you see if it weren't for the actions of a pointy-eared dog, once named Maximus, but now called Cerberus the great and terrible three-headed dog, a monstrosity, and Guardian of the Underworld, then Death would not have found its way into the First World, creeping into the Universe as we know it.

"Time moved on." A cardboard Sun and Moon danced around the area, with dancers dressed in gold and silver moving to and fro. The Storyteller continued his story with ease, allowing his story to come to life with his words. "And so, Aslan created the Order of Seven, after Janus used Pan, the God of Nature's panpipe to summon the beast and cause it to fall asleep."

"I don't think that's how Pan's panpipe works," a young girl whispered in Melissa's ear. Melissa nodded, feeling sure the young girl was right.

The stage darkened. A loud explosion sounded all around the auditorium. Melissa looked around in confusion, nearly covering her ears. What was that? Why was there an explosion?

A spotlight turned to the Storyteller, allowing him to continue the tale once more. "The Big Bang was summoned. The Order of Seven, Aslan's group, had no choice but to leave well before the First World was destroyed. They created escape pods. They brought the citizens out of the village of Rudo to safety in these escape pods. Several escape pods fled the scene, before the First World's explosion. By the time the First World reached its peak, it was over.

"The First World was destroyed, for it exploded thanks to Death arriving in the First World, all thanks to the pointy-eared dog named Maximus and Hades, Lord of the Dead, ultimately causing the First World's destruction," the Storyteller clasped his hands together, right as the lights went up.

"But lo! The citizens of the First World became refugees in a Universe not their own. For you see, Aslan saved the Order of Seven that day. They and their children survived, escaping their impending doom. Only the First World suffered that day and met its end at the hands of Death itself." The Storyteller concluded this part of the tale, moving onto the next part, with new dancers entering the stage and the previous dancers leaving the stage. The Storyteller continued, drawing Melissa further into the tale.

"The Seasons changed and the Big Bang occurred. New worlds and new galaxies were formed. Realms were created. Time seemed to have no end to this new Universe. In-between worlds and Pocket Worlds came into formation. Families, living together in the First World, were separated, only to reunite again in other parts of the Universe. They met on different galaxies, speeders were created and manufactured from the Galaxy Far, Far Away to the second Seven Realms, non-equivalent to the first Seven Realms, where our hero Galavant lives."

Galavant walked onto the stage, waving and smiling to his audience. The audience cheered, causing Melissa to clap with them, wondering how such a fine young knight managed to get so much attention so rapidly. What was the Galaxy Far, Far Away? This made no sense to Melissa. And what was a speeder? Was it a bike or a car? She had to find out what a speeder was and how she could acquire such a vehicle, and use one.

She thought of all the possibilities, coming to the conclusion that this performance was worth her time. She couldn't miss a show like this now more than anything! This was where she wanted to stay and wait until the show was over.

The Storyteller looked at the crowd in interest. He had them! Or so Melissa thought, delving into this tale more and more, surprising herself with every new turn the Storyteller took in his tale.

"Kingdoms fell." The Storyteller went on, enticing the crowd. "Kingdoms fell and rose. Empires rose and fell, too. The Shadow Empire was no more, thanks to a light red dragonoid named Parker Dooley, who caused his empire's demise with one word and one step towards victory. For you see, Parker Dooley was once a wicked dark dragonoid who went by the name of Maranguan.

"Now, there are some who claim that Maranguan still lives inside Parker Dooley, for when Parker Dooley least expects it, Maranguan will return from the shadows, unleashing horrors beyond our wildest imaginations." The Storyteller said, making it seem like his tale was done, but not over just yet. "There are those who say that Parker's family tree and Janus' family tree overlapped centuries ago, back in the Time Before the First Age. It was an interesting timeline full of danger, excitement, romance, and battles against the Sith Emperor Vitiate, who claimed he was a Sith Emperor until the Hero of Tython defeated him centuries later. An act that Parker Dooley could not commit, but became whole nevertheless."

New dancers replaced the old dancers. Only this time, these dancers looked very much like Druids, carrying lanterns as they danced. The Storyteller moved off the stage and onto the grassy ground, instructing the crowd as he walked around the makeshift circle that stood between the stage and the audience.

"Now, I want you to picture in your minds the place, the realm, in the second Seven Realms, that sounds the most interesting to you! It can be any of the seven realms that lies within the second Seven Realms," the Storyteller went on, pointing out certain patrons, including Melissa, who he stared at for a good long minute or two. The Storyteller smiled, moving away from where she sat, before speaking to the crowd again. "It can be any realm you wish, but you must choose, for as each portal opens, you and your families will travel to that realm.

"Each portal opens up once every five years. For when this faire returns, so shall the portals. And let me tell you, you do not want to be caught in a battle or two, without a weapon by your side. If you have your weapons, the ones you purchased or brought with you, then by all means, pass through the portals unharmed, but know that you face battles." The Storyteller smiled as the crowd laughed. Melissa grinned, chuckling behind her teeth. She looked at the Storyteller as he continued his story.

"But know that those who have a destiny, a battle or no battle, will be transported to their first destination either way." The Storyteller smiled at Melissa again, making her feel uncomfortable. He looked away, telling the crowd, "You may choose your destination now." He turned to the portals as they opened, each with their own colorful rim.

"The seven realms, in the second Seven Realms, are: the Land of Talking Animals," a green rimmed portal opened up, "the Land of Hobbits and Dwarves," a golden, dark brown rimmed portal appeared before Melissa's eyes, "the Land of Elves and Fairies," a lighter green rimmed portal opened up, "the Land of Unicorns," a pearly-blue rimmed portal blasted its way onto the stage, "the Land of Merfolk and Sirens," a bright blue rimmed portal rippled to life next to the pearly-blue rimmed portal, "the Land of Centaurs," a golden rimmed portal opened up next to the bright blue portal, "and finally, the Land of Dragons." A bright red rimmed portal opened up last, for all to see.

The Storyteller turned to his audience, asking them, "Choose your portals and off you go!" The Storyteller left the stage, disappearing down a tunnel on the opposite side of the auditorium, leaving the crowd with a tough decision to make.

"That's it? We don't just… choose our portals?" Melissa's voice faded, as she watched family after family disappear in a bright golden light, before that light zipped into each portal. This was alarming! The families! They were… gone! Oh no! What was she to do?

_Come_, a whisper, a feminine whisper, summoned Melissa to the portals. Melissa stayed where she was, observing the portals. They called to her, beckoning her to choose a portal and zip through its misty swirling grey vortex.

But which one should she pick?

_Come on through!_ A second whisper, a masculine voice, blew in her ear, before disappearing into one of the portals.

The… the Land of Hobbits and Dwarves portal called out to her. The longer Melissa turned her gaze to this golden, dark brown rimmed portal, the more alive it'd become. In time, in a manner of moments, the portal's invisible hands reached out to her, grabbing her arms and legs, forcing her body to go through a brilliant flash of golden-white light. She could not stop this light from coming, nor the sudden darkness that followed.

By the time the light and the darkness ended, Melissa found herself laying on the grassy ground at dawn's first light. Melissa stared at the grass, realizing it was a dark green color, quite like grass she had seen out on the fields as she drove past them.

She was not home, but neither was she on the Renaissance Faire grounds. Oh, where had she landed?

*.*.*

**References:**

The idea that sparked the First World Renaissance Faire came from looking up the Renaissance Fair on Wikipedia. The show that Melissa attended at the First World Renaissance Faire was inspired by the Druid Dance, shown on Season 1 of the Starz' show, "Outlander". The Storyteller and his tale were inspired by the Dinotopian performance seen on Hallmark Channel's 2002 mini-series, "Dinotopia". Galavant, King Richard, and Tad Cooper come from ABC's television show, "Galavant". Vitiate and the Hero of Tython comes from Bioware's MMO video game, "Star Wars: The Old Republic".


	5. Portal Lights

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break. Here we go. :)

*.*.*

_Hours Ago…_

Andalis walked a mile away from the village of Dokshaven. Even from far away, Andalis felt a strong pull towards the village, almost as if he was destined to return there. He looked at the landscape before him. The landscape was hilly and the forests were many. Before him stood a waterfall glen with rushing water landing in a lake down below. The waterfall was so beautiful, with its crystal-clear water. He stopped by the waterfall, taking a drink, and finding the water to have a fishy smell. He choked, doing his best to keep calm.

Something wasn't right. He looked at his reflection, finding his ears sprouting green gills and his skin turning green. Unwillingly, he turned into a mer-hobbit, complete with a green tail and green fins. In one dive, he was underwater, finding himself alive and munching down on raw fish.

He couldn't stop himself from performing this act. He needed those fish to eat! He needed to feel alive. And yet, as he looked himself over in a mirror that had landed in the lakebed, he found his eyes were green, instead of their vibrant bright blue color.

What had he become?

"Andalis…"

He heard his name! A woman's voice called out his name from the surface. He checked himself over. He was still wearing his clothes. They hadn't disappeared, but were now wet from being underwater. He growled, diving for the surface in a quickened pace. When he made it to the surface, he dived for the flaming red-haired woman and pinned her to the grassy ground.

"_What do you want?"_ He shrieked, shocked to see the flaming red-haired woman giggling. "What's so funny?" He calmed down, stunned to see his hands were still webbed and covered with green skin. At least, he still had his curly, dark brown hair on his head and dark brown hair on his fins.

"You," the flaming red-haired woman told him, sitting up as he released her. "My nephew looking so regal as a merman… or, I'm sorry, aren't you a mer-hobbit? Do you know how to transform? Shapeshift to become a hobbit at will? I'm sure Parker can teach you, since this is your first time shapeshifting into a mer-hobbit. Isn't it, Andalis?"

"Nephew? Parker Dooley?" Andalis asked in shock, pinning her to the ground again. "Why do you care? What do you know about me? My family isn't around! My foster parents kicked me out of their house! And now, you come seeking my help. Where's my mother? My father? My uncle?"

"You have a cousin, too, Andalis," the flaming red-haired woman said, curtly. "You'd best get back into the water. You don't want to dry out."

Andalis nodded, diving back into the water again. He poked his head out from the water's surface, happy to back in it and alive! He watched his aunt laugh, excited by his leap.

"You _are_ part merman, part hobbit," his aunt said in confirmation. "My name is Mara, the Hidden Lady or the Lady of Shadows, if you prefer to call me that. I was given the titles, the Hidden Lady and the Lady of Shadows, by Aslan. It's my punishment, along with being in the in-between world, the realm between the living and the dead."

"Why are you here?" Andalis asked, feeling uncomfortable. "What do you want? What punishment did you receive? What was your crime?"

"You ask too many questions," Mara said, seriously.

"And you've hardly answered any of mine," Andalis said, sharply.

Mara gulped, nodding in understanding. It was time to go. "I'm sorry I disturbed you. I'll leave you to figure out how to shapeshift back into a hobbit."

"Wait. Mara! Aunt Mara, please?" Andalis cried, the second Mara dived into the water. He followed her underwater, finding himself alone again. Mara had disappeared.

.

Andalis growled. His meeting with his aunt was an intense. He didn't know if he could trust his aunt or if his aunt was a mermaid. How else would she have been able to swim fast and then suddenly disappear? Was his mother a mermaid? Was his father and his uncle mermen? Mer-hobbits? Did mermaids kill sailors or drown them? If that was the case, then he feared for his father's safety and his uncle's. Maybe his mother was a mermaid. Maybe that's what Mara was trying to hide from him.

He heard the legend about mermaids from the villagers at Dokshaven. No wonder his meeting with Mara was intense. How many men did Mara and his mother kill? How did he know that Mara and his mother were mermaids? How did the mermaids go about nearly drowning him on Dokshaven's harbor? There was more to this riddle than meets the eye, but at least Andalis could keep his wits about him, for now at least.

He turned towards the surface, watching a rippling bright light cloak the land, followed by a grey mist, and then time moving forward in the process. Andalis swam as hard and as fast as he could until he reached Dokshaven's harbor again. The waterfall's lake drained out into the harbor, giving him access to the harbor and to the island, where he sensed his beloved, his future mate, not too far away from him.

He'd find her, and then he'd ask her some questions. For now, Parker Dooley was forgotten. Andalis' new task remained: to find out who his mate was and how she got to the Land of Hobbits and Dwarves.

.

Andalas drove his speeder bike down the dirt road leading to the village of Dokshaven. The drive to the village took over an hour by speeder. Andalas felt sure he and Frodo would reach Dokshaven in time, before the hour was up. Andalas looked up at the sky. It was nearly dusk and already a bright light rippled across the land, causing him to slow down and stop his speeder bike, before he hit a ditch.

He looked back at Frodo, watching the gentle-hobbit slow down his speeder bike, before stopping it completely.

"What's that?" Frodo cried, watching the rippling bright light change to a grey mist, allowing the dawn to rise. He huffed, facing Andalas, who seemed determined to head out to the fishing village on his own. "Andalas, what are you doing?"

"I've got to find out where that bright light goes. I'll be back!" Andalas drove his speeder down the dirt road, unaware that Frodo was following him. Wherever that rippled light ended, Andalas felt sure he would find out soon enough.


	6. A Dragon and a Hobbit

_The Present…_

Melissa sat up, confused by this new lush, green landscape. The grass looked so pure, so alive, as if it was its own character. She turned her gaze to the rest of the landscape. The sun had not yet risen fully, and yet, the air smelled so crisp and clean, cleaner than what she was used to smelling. It was almost as if she had come to another world, another realm, not her own.

As the sun climbed higher in the sky, given off a golden light, she caught a glimpse of the trees. They were tall and some of them were birch trees, with smooth white bark surfaces. Before her was a cave with a gaping mouth. The stone was greyish-blue, with the interior, from what she could see, had piles of gold coins, jewels, gemstones, and skeletons. Corpses that had been left abandoned in this cave.

Melissa stood up, stumbling as she walked towards the cave. She looked back to see the golden, dark brown rimmed portal spinning in the near distance, towards two of the birch trees. She returned her gaze to the cave entrance, looking inside for a glimpse at the treasure. A low growling sound could be heard inside, making her tense up.

She was lucky to wear her traveler's clothes, but where was her weapons? She checked herself, realizing she didn't have a sword or a dagger on her belt. She didn't even carry a bow or arrows. She sighed, realizing she forgot to buy those things at the First World Renaissance Faire. She needed them, but she guessed she forgot all about them. Well, she wasn't a skilled archer and hardly had any fencing training. She sorely wished she had taken up a fencing class, while attending her college.

Now, she was ill prepared to face this new world and its dangers, if there were any for her to face.

The growl became louder, forcing her to jump back by a couple of feet as a purple, fully grown dragon stepped outside the cave. Melissa stopped at the same time as the dragon, watching the creature stare at her with its flaming red eyes. The purple dragon smiled down at her, as it collapsed on the dark green grassy ground, curling up into a ball, and finally falling back to sleep.

Melissa stared at the dragon in confusion. Was it going to attack her? Why did it just let her go? She shrugged, inching back to the cave to collect some jewels.

"Looking for some gold?" a feminine, guttural voice broke the silence, causing Melissa to turn and face the dragon again. The dragon laughed, telling the human woman, "You won't find anything useful that could bring you home."

Melissa looked at the dragon in confusion and nervousness. What had Bilbo Baggins done to appease the dragon Smaug? Wait. That was it! She should appease this dragon, make sure this dragon didn't mean to do her harm or anyone else for that matter! Yes! She should outsmart this dragon!

"Tell me your name, lass," the female dragon said in interest, already curious about her.

"I am a Sage, a patron, a writer," Melissa closed her eyes. Why did she let slip the part about her being a writer? If this dragon found out she was a fanfiction writer, then she might learn who she was.

She opened her eyes, staring at the female dragon again. Sweat beaded on her forehead. To her surprise, the female dragon chuckled, then let out a cackle of excitement and enthusiasm. Melissa relaxed, and yet kept her guard up. She had no idea what this dragon might do to her, if she learned who she was.

"All right, let's play Bilbo's game," the female dragon said, timidly.

Melissa stared at the dragon in confusion. "Bilbo's game?" What did this dragon know about _The Hobbit_ book?

"Yes, Bilbo Baggins, is it?" the female dragon said, gazing at her again. "Yes, Frodo Baggins is inland, along with one of his ancestors. His second ancestor, Parker Dooley, is also inland. And yet, Frodo Baggins' third ancestor happens to be reaching this island as we speak." She smiled, telling Melissa, "No need to fear me, Melissa Fickle. This isn't one of your stories, where dragons are feared and killed off by anyone fool enough to carry a stick with them or rather a sword. The rules are different in this Universe, Miss Melissa Fickle."

"How—How do you know my name?" Melissa asked, her knowledge of our world slipping from her thoughts.

The female dragon laughed again, informing her bluntly, "Oh please. The Storyteller gave me records of all the people passing through and entering this realm, as well as this Universe. The second Seven Realms holds it guardians responsible for each of the seven realms that are in this world. I am one of the guardians for the Land of Hobbits and Dwarves. Each guardian stands watch over each of the four borders, separating this realm from the other realms." She added with candor, "You have nothing to fear from me, child. Trust me, you don't."

"I wish I could, but I don't see how dragons are friendly to their prey," Melissa said, cautioned and fearful for her life.

The female dragon laughed a third time. Melissa didn't get it. Was there something about her that caused the dragon to laugh?

"My child, you are no prey to me," the female dragon said, cautioning her as well, "If you were, I would have killed you on the spot." She gestured out to the island, telling the human woman, "You can search the cave for anything useful. You'll need those gold coins, if you want to get good lodging. You'll need weapons from my cave, should you run into danger. Can you fight, child?"

"What?" Melissa asked, the question forming in her eyes. The female dragon shook her head. Melissa realized that wasn't good.

"If you can't fight, then you're useless," the female dragon said, curtly. "But then, you are not the first to come to this world without a weapon or any skill in battle. Eliza Bowler-Dooley was the same, before she met her husband, the light red dragonoid named Parker Dooley. From what I know about her, Eliza's dead. She's been dead since the Time Before the First Age." She looked at Melissa, saying, bluntly, "Well, I would suggest coming back to this cave and collecting your supplies and weapons. Do not leave this island until you are ready. You don't know the dangers you'll face or your destiny, which the Fates already know about."

"What?" Melissa asked, right as the female dragon closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Melissa. You'll need it," the female dragon said, drifting off to sleep. Melissa looked at the dragon in wonder. This female dragon did not attack her, nor get defensive with her. This confused Melissa.

What sort of world had dragons living in peace with humans? It was out of the question and seemed rather outlandish. Melissa hoped to put up a fight with a dragon, should she meet one. Now, she didn't have to? What were the logistics of this world, let alone this Universe? Melissa had to know, but first she needed to explore this island.

Oh, wait. She couldn't leave the island just yet! Not until she was ready. She turned to the golden, dark brown rimmed portal, watching it vanish seconds later. Melissa sighed. She was trapped here, with no way out. Should she find another portal and leave this world, this Universe, alive? Should she explore this world, see what she might find here? She wanted to stay and explore the world. She didn't come here just so she could go back home in retreat, living out her days not knowing if and when she would get another chance like this again!

Home could wait. For now, she would trudge on and hope for the best, if hope could come sooner.

.

She walked on for another couple of feet, surprised to see a waterfall and a small pool of water close by. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, doing her best to keep herself calm and focused. However, she did not expect to find a man about her size standing next to the pool of water.

She hid behind a tree, looking out to see the man bare-chested and wiping the sweat off his brow with his wet white shirt. He wore a fresh set of clean dark blue breeches and dark green suspenders. His hair was wet, curly, and dark brown, while his skin was pale, and his eyes were bright blue. She watched him, seeing his elvish features and his short pointy ears. She breathed heavily, staring at his hairy feet. The hairs on the tops of his feet curly and dark brown, as if he was a hobbit.

No! This man _was_ a hobbit! But how?

A tree branch snapped, causing Melissa to hide behind the birch tree in fright. She caught a glimpse of the hobbit man's gaze staring at her in fright and confusion. Oh no! She had been spotted. Great! She leaned against the birch tree in agony. She shouldn't have spied on him!

"Are you lost, miss?" a fair masculine voice broke Melissa's train of thought. Melissa turned and faced the same man she glimpsed at by the pool. His hand rested against the tree, right above her, leaving her in a shocked state of mind. The hobbit man looked at her in candor, and yet there was something about him that interested her. However, the hobbit man stared suspiciously at her, as if she interrupted his quiet solitude. "I see you were snooping at me. Trying to catch a glimpse of me? Do I frighten you, miss…"

"Melissa… Fickle," Melissa said, stumbling over her words.

The hobbit man smirked, admitting freely, "Well, that is an unusual name." He extended a hand to her in introduction, "I'm Andalis, the son of a hobbit and a mermaid. Pleased to meet you."

Melissa shook his hand, staring at his eyes. They certainly were beautiful to look at! She couldn't stop staring at him. He looked away for a moment out of embarrassment. Had she frightened him?

"I'm sorry," Melissa said, breaking the silence and their awkward moment. "Um…" Her heart pounded in her chest. His soft hands… they felt like the same ones that brushed against her back. She looked up at him now, seeing the intense look in his eyes. Did Andalis recognize her hand, too? Had he felt her presence in this world? How would she know? They only just met.

"Um… nice hands," Andalis said, embarrassed once again.

"Thanks. Yours are, too," Melissa said, unsure what else to say.

Melissa looked up at him, wondering what Andalis was thinking. This was too embarrassing and too awkward a conversation for her to feel comfortable around him. Well, she did interrupt him. She was responsible for interrupting his peace and quiet. It made her wonder what Andalis would do next, what he would say to her to break the silence and, quite possibly, give them both the comfort they need. Unless she was the one who needed to break the silence, make it easier on him, she hardly saw a way out of this silence.

Of course, meeting a dragon and a hobbit on the same day was more than enough to make Melissa's head spin. How was she to calm down, when everything seemed so out of place in this world? Surely, if someone else came to this world, unaware of what they would face, they would probably think things differently, as opposed to her, who was standing in front of a Frodo Baggins who wasn't Frodo Baggins, but looked just like him in _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy.

How was such a thing possible? How did she know this hobbit man was related to Frodo Baggins or was really Frodo Baggins in disguise? It was hard to say what that meant, especially since Melissa only dropped in this world today.

Andalis cleared his throat, getting Melissa's attention once more. "Let me get dressed, and then we'll talk some more."

Melissa nodded. It was a start. "Of course. Um… I'll just be over here." She stood next to the birch tree, her back turned to Andalis as he put on a clean blue shirt. She sighed, her breathing heavy again. Why was it so hard to breathe around this hobbit man?

"Okay. I'm ready," Andalis said, causing Melissa to turn around and look at him. His white shirt was still damp, but at least he was wearing a clean shirt. Melissa lowered her head, doing her best to keep calm. Only when Andalis approached her did Melissa feel like fainting. "Who are you? You came down from the sky, flying in from a portal, and now, you landed in my world. Why is that?"

"I don't know," Melissa said, her thoughts racing. Everything she knew she forgot. Why did this hobbit man make her thoughts muddle? Was there something about him she missed? Something she hadn't caught on yet.

Andalis leaned in, looked into her eyes, before saying, "Let's go." He walked away, leaving Melissa with her breath taken away. He returned his gaze to her, telling her, "You can tell me more about your world when we get home. You are coming with me, aren't you?"

"The cave," Melissa whispered, remembering what she was supposed to do. "I have to get back to the cave! I need to grab some supplies!" She rushed back to the cave, heading inside before Andalis caught up to her. Inside, she grabbed a pack and found some gold coins, right as Andalis grabbed her hand. Melissa looked at him in fury, asking him, "What?"

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Andalis warned her, sharply.

"Why?" Melissa hissed. "Shouldn't I take these coins and this pack?"

"Melissa," Andalis said, getting her attention again. "If you take these coins and this pack, or anything else in this cave, then you'll just head home." He added, "You only come to this cave as a last resort." Melissa dropped the coins and the pack in fright. Andalis whispered in her ear, calmly, "Melissa, if you really want to go back home, to your world, you will follow the dragon's instruction. I know she forgot to mention that part, too, but it's true." He shouted to the purple dragon, who hated to be disturbed from her slumber, "Isn't that right, Mandrake?"

"Hmm. It certainly is, Andalis," the purple female dragon said, smiling. "I'm sorry. I did forget to mention that part."

"You could have told her about this cave. You are the guardian of the portals in this realm," Andalis exclaimed.

"I'm only in charge of the portal leading to the Land of Hobbits and Dwarves. My cave and my island are her gateway back to the First World Renaissance Faire, the faire she left not too long ago. The one that only stays open for a few weekends and then disappears from her world for the next five years," Mandrake said, calmly. "She was warned beforehand that if she came to this world, that she couldn't leave it until she was ready to go. She does not look ready to leave. I can see it in her eyes that she's not."

Melissa gulped. Great! Now, what was she to do? "I don't want to leave this world. I just got here. But I… I want to go home."

"Yes, but I'm afraid you're stuck here for now, not until your five years are up," Mandrake said, profoundly. "That is, if you decide you want to go home. The faire will reopen in five years' time. What will you do then, child?"

Melissa slumped, collapsing on the cave's floor in anguish and agony. She couldn't leave this world, not until her five years were up? How many years was that at home? How long were those five years here? She had to ask, before she went any farther on her journey.

"Eh… Mandrake," Melissa asked, getting the purple female dragon's attention, "how long is five years' time, between this world and my home world? How long?"

There was a pause. That wasn't good!

"Five years in this world could mean thirty years in your home world. But five years could also mean until you're ready to go home. Only Aslan can decide how long you will stay here and how long before you leave this world," Mandrake said, calmly and truthful. She shook her head, telling Melissa, "Don't determine the years, Melissa Fickle. If you determine the years you've stayed in this world, you'll never get home. You're stuck here either way. You might as well accept it and move on. You are not the first to seek your home world and still not see it again."

Melissa sighed. She couldn't go home. There was no such path to take her home now. What was she to do with her time that she had in this world, let alone this Universe? Was she really meant to stay in this Universe, in this dimension? Then again, she wanted to come here. How blind she was when she set out on this journey! It must have been those brown bears that set her on this path! Or was it her own choices that decided her fate?

She never should have left her blue car behind. She should have returned to the dormitory like a good girl and worked on her studies, get a job, start a family in her home world. She knew now that old life was gone. She had to accept her new life now with candor and with grace.

But what was she to expect, to find in this world? Frodo Baggins? Possibly, but she never knew if she could stand it, meeting the canon character she always wanted to meet. At least, now, she had this chance to meet him in person, for however long it lasted.

"Melissa," Andalis broke Melissa's train of thought, causing her to look up at him and let her mind return to the present, "you coming?"

"Yeah. Just hold on," Melissa said, staring down at the brown pack, as well as the gold coins sitting on the cave floor. Maybe if she picked up a gold coin, then she'd have a way to get home. But then, the gold coins would always be in this cave, wouldn't they?

Should she pick up a gold coin, keep it inside her pocket where she could always find it? Would she go back home, knowing that she could come back to this world at any time, if she found the right portal? In the end, the decision was made for her, as Andalis grabbed her hand, distracting her from her task.

"Come on. It's time," Andalis said, seriously.

Melissa looked at him and then the gold coins. Her decision was made up. She stood up, leaving the gold coins and the pack behind. She looked at the purple female dragon Mandrake, waving to her, before Andalis dragged her away from the small opening and down a new road, a new path, that Melissa had no clue, no idea how her journey would end.

Just that she was lucky to be alive, for however long it lasted.


	7. A Walk Around the Island

The second Andalis led Melissa back into the woods, back to the old path heading for the waterfall and the small pool of water, Melissa stopped him. She had to clear some things up with him, but how? How was she to explain what befell them with the dragon Mandrake? How did Andalis do that, sense what the dragon was thinking? Were Andalis and the dragon always friends or did Andalis have powers?

She had to know! The only way she could find out about this was to ask him about it.

"Wait. Andalis, what happened back there? How did you know that the dragon Mandrake was lying?" Melissa asked, curtly. She looked at Andalis' bright blue eyes, wondering if and when he was a relative of Frodo Baggins or one of his lookalikes.

It was hard to say, especially when Frodo wasn't even here to begin with. Still, she received a fair grin from Andalis. That was good!

"I read her thoughts," Andalis said, plainly.

"How?" Melissa asked, confused.

Andalis lowered his head in shame, trying to come up with the right answer. Melissa hoped that answer was also good.

"It's hard to explain," Andalis said, softly. He looked up at her, telling her, bluntly, "I know this seems hard to understand, but there's a lot about me that I don't know about myself. I mean, I could read your thoughts or turn into a merman—a mer-hobbit, but that still wouldn't allow me to get to know you. I kind of want to do that, get to know you."

"Did you want to walk around this island? I'm sure your white shirt is fine where it is," Melissa said, bluntly. Andalis smiled again. Ooh, she was getting good at this, now wasn't she?

"Yeah, let's do that!" Andalis said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, before proceeding further into the island's wooded area.

.

As they strolled through the woods, Melissa caught Andalis' somber expression. Something was on his mind, something that he wanted to tell her. Whatever it was, she would have to wait for him to say something.

"Melissa," Andalis said, getting her attention, "what was your old life like?" He recovered immediately, "I don't mean that as an offense. I'm just curious. That probably doesn't help." He was so embarrassed. He hoped he didn't leave her offended. He was just trying to start a conversation.

Melissa giggled. "You didn't. What was your old life like, before you met me, if I might ask?" She asked him in turn. He blushed, trying to relax.

At last, Andalis spoke, calming down and getting excited at the same time, "Oh, my life has been the same routine. Fishing, reading, writing. My foster parents are wealthy, thanks to Aslan; so, I can do whatever I want." He sighed. "I guess what I really want to do is go on an adventure, see what I can find out in this world." He shrugged. "Maybe become king."

Melissa giggled. "A king? That sounds interesting."

"Mhm hm!" Andalis hummed in a sing-song voice. He returned to the subject at hand. "So, what was your old life like? We have time."

"Oh!" Melissa said, unsure if she should tell him the whole story about her life. She decided to summarize it. "It's actually been peaceful. Sure, my two siblings got into a lot of fights growing up, but in the end, they turned out well. My brother's in the military and my sister's attending the same college as I am, just in another dormitory." She sighed, "I miss her."

"What's college?" Andalis asked, curious about her life now.

Melissa smiled, explaining in some detail about school and classes, as well as some things she knew about them. The more she explained to him, the more enthused Andalis became, excited even about the subject at hand!

The wheels were turning in their favor! He smiled, staring at her with such kind affection. Maybe there was hope for them! Maybe Melissa could spend time in this world, if she was willing to take on the challenges set before her. So far, all seemed well, which was definitely a good sign!

"This whole school idea sounds fascinating!" Andalis said, hugging Melissa. He chuckled behind his teeth, "Maybe, when I am king, we can bring this whole school idea to these Seven Realms. Start a new revolution!" He waved his hand in the air. He looked at Melissa, asking her, "How about it?"

"That sounds wonderful," Melissa said, nodding and agreeing with him.

"Good because I hope to make it a reality," Andalis said, kindly.

"How would you do that?" Melissa asked, wondering how he was going to get the funds to make this school idea possible. Could his foster parents get involved? Or did Aslan expect something from them both, in order for this school idea to work?

"I got a plan, if anyone is willing to agree to it," Andalis said, breathing deeply.

"I am!" Melissa announced with a smile. Andalis chuckled, rubbing her arm.

"I know you are," Andalis said, happily.

"Good," Melissa said, enjoying Andalis' company.

.

Andalas sped off without a complaint. He hardly heard Frodo's cries, warning him that something was wrong. Only when Andalas looked down at his speeder bike did he see it smoking!

"Oh no! I—"

_BLAST!_

The explosion from the speeder bike threw Andalis forward. His heart pounded as time slowed down, causing him to tumble and fall on the dirt road. He hardly knew what happened next, other than a tremendous ringing sound hit his ears, causing him to hear muffled cries from Frodo, as well as seeing a light red dragonoid approach, wearing a white tunic, brown breeches, tan suspenders, and donned in a brown cloak.

It took Andalas minutes to readjust to his surroundings, when he felt smooth scaly hands touch his legs, which were soaked with blood. Within a couple of minutes, his legs felt much better, the wounds healed and cleansed. He felt so relieved that he had to thank this dragonoid for healing him when he did.

"Thank you, sir?" Andalas asked the light red dragonoid, staring at the creature in confusion. The dragonoid's eyes were cat-like and yellow, with so much mystery and weariness to them. Who was this dragonoid that saved him?

The dragonoid smiled, telling him, "You may call me Parker Dooley. Now, come. I've got a hideout we can stay at. Then we must find Andalis. I'm sure he's here somewhere." He looked at the fishing village ahead. "We'll travel to the village of Dokshaven. I'm sure Andalis is there. By then, your wounds will heal up completely and the pain gone."

"But that blast could have killed me. How did I survive?" Andalas asked, cautious.

Parker shrugged. "Thank Aslan. He's the one whose keeping us alive." He stood up, helping Frodo with Andalas to his speeder built for four people. "We'll take this speeder. Rest up, Andalas. You'll be fine." As they set Andalas in a cushioned black seat, Parker returned to Frodo's speeder bike, hauling it over to his ship, and setting it inside his ship.

"Thank you, Parker," Frodo said, watching Parker close the automatic door, as the light red dragonoid climbed into the driver's seat of the silver-plated ship, before driving the ship down the dirt road, where he hoped to catch Andalis. That is, if Parker didn't sense the lass that followed him.

No way! It was Andalis' mate all right! This excited Parker. So, another lass had come from Earth to their world. Oh, what excitement they would have today!

.

Melissa followed Andalis back to the waterfall with its small pool of water, inside a stone basin with its ledge to sit down on. She sat down on the ledge, while Andalis picked up his white shirt, slightly dried since he last used it, before smiling at her. He sat down next to her, watching a few portals move around them, showing them bits and pieces of Melissa's old life.

Melissa smiled at Andalis, surprised at how curious he was with her old life. "Would you like to see something from my world?"

Andalis grinned with joy. This was exactly what he wanted to hear!

"Could you do that?" Andalis asked with joy in his heart.

Melissa shrugged. She felt sure she would find something from her room… or could she pull up something from the portal, like a movie or television show. A thought struck her: did portals show movies and television shows? That would be something.

"Let's see what I can do," Melissa said, approaching one of the portals close to them and pressing her finger on its watery surface. The portal rippled, causing a grey mist to form before her and Andalis. "All right. How do I do this? Ah!" She pressed a gold button, allowing a variety of categories with pictures form before their very eyes. This was new to Melissa! What wonders could portals do! "This is new! What do you call this?"

"Aslan would know, but then there's a Portal Realm somewhere in this Universe. I haven't visited it yet, but let's see what we've got," Andalis said, joining her and scrolling through the menu screen for something interesting, including food and drinks. There was so much to choose, enough for them to bring a dining table with an assortment of breakfast food and drinks to their waterfall retreat. Andalis chuckled. He loved portals! "Shall we? We can watch something as we eat."

Melissa looked at him, happily. What a way to spend the day then by spending time with him. She wished she could do more of this with him. What bliss would that be!

As they sat down to eat their breakfast, Andalis raised an index finger. "Let me try something!" He turned to the portal, telling it, "Show me schools and how they function. I'm curious about these classes." He jumped, the second the portal revealed tons of pictures, moving images, and a narrator with a loud, booming voice explaining schools and colleges to Andalis and Melissa.

Melissa smiled. What revolution would they bring to this Universe? She had to know, but she had this feeling that task would reveal itself with time. She looked at Andalis, watching him become more and more interested with her world and all its activities. Oh dear! What had she done?

"You're not thinking about bringing any of this to this world, are you Andalis?" Melissa asked him, curiously.

"I just want an idea of how a school works. When I get the chance, I will incorporate these ideas to this world. The Land of Talking Animals is in some sort of medieval period. They've moved up from the nomadic life. They still have kings and queens, but the whole feudal system needs an upgrade," Andalis admitted, bluntly. He had a thought, saying aloud, "If you want, we can go to the Land of Talking Animals, set things right with them. Nothing bad can happen to them, can it?"

"Well, we need to leave this island first," Melissa said, convinced that she should help him out with this task.

"Well, if you come with me, we can get this done and over with. It'll be a revolution!" Andalis shouted for all to hear. "Did you hear that? A revolution, I say!"

"Andalis!" Melissa hissed, calming him down.

They sat in silence. Still, they were the longest seconds Melissa endured. In the end, she conceded. She turned to Andalis, telling him, "All right, I'll go with you. Hopefully, you know what you're doing."

Andalis smiled, happy to see her agreeing with his plan. "Me too. Well, let's finish our meal and then we'll go." He added, shrugging, "And here's hoping I find Parker Dooley, too."

"Parker Dooley?" Melissa asked, confused. She mentioned, smiling, "The Storyteller told me about him, briefly, before I got here. He's a dragonoid, isn't he?"

"Yes. He's also been watching me for a long time. Don't worry. He's not a threat to us," Andalis said, calmly.

Melissa nodded, believing him. "Then let's hope you find him then," she said, calmly.

"Yeah, I hope so, too," Andalis said, munching on his food without complaint.


	8. The Winding Stream Tavern

Andalas slipped in and out of consciousness. Half the time, he heard the soft hum from Parker's ship. Other times, he drifted off to sleep without warning. He smiled, glad he was able to rest, while someone else drove him to the fishing village of Dokshaven. He adjusted in his chair, wincing in pain as his legs throbbed from a tiny bit of movement.

"He's awake," Frodo said, joining Andalas in the back row.

"Ah, he's awake?" Parker asked, chuckling. "Good. He should recover in no time."

"My legs hurt," Andalas whimpered softly.

"Yes, it's going to hurt for a while. You need to walk, in order to regain your strength. Don't worry. We'll find good lodging and meet up with Andalis, too," Parker said, sensing the tavern that he should go to, should Andalis meet up with them.

"How do you know?" Andalas asked, weakly.

Parker chuckled, telling him, "Because I have the gift of foresight, same as Frodo, same as you and Andalis. It's a family trait. We all possess it, and the ability to read each other's thoughts. You'll catch on."

"I'm not sure," Andalas said, crying out in pain.

"Relax. Don't stress! We'll be at the tavern soon," Parker said, right as he drove his ship into the fishing village Dokshaven, where he was welcomed with surprise by a couple of passersby's. He smiled, bringing his ship to a stop near the _Winding Stream_ Tavern, where the sign for the inn sat hanging above the front door.

Parker stood up, after turning the ship's engine off. He approached Frodo and Andalas, telling them, "I've got you, Andalas!" He picked up Andalas, telling Frodo, "Go and open the door. We need to get this hobbit to a room."

"Any ideas on where we're staying?" Frodo asked, cautious.

Parker pointed out the tavern from the ship's window. "We're staying there, at the Winding Stream Inn."

"Right. Of course, we are," Frodo said, following Parker outside the ship, closing the door behind them. As they entered the tavern, with its rather large dining area and the scrumptious smell of food cooking in the kitchens, Frodo looked out the window, spotting on the harbor a boat heading their way. It didn't take Frodo long to guess, to sense, who was coming: Andalis and his soulmate. But would they choose their tavern?

"Parker, wait up!" Frodo said, approaching the innkeeper's table, where Parker asked for a room for five. Frodo only hoped that Parker knew what he was doing and whether Andalis and Andalis' mate would meet them there.

.

Andalis found the empty boat for him and Melissa. It had been a few hours since they ate breakfast. The sun climbed higher in the sky, and yet the morning air was crisp and cool. Melissa loved it, which excited Andalis. He hoped she would enjoy spending more time with him in this world.

Now, their only concern lay in the Land of Talking Animals. Only, how were they to get to that land? Was it possible the Land of Talking Animals accepted humans and hobbits?

As Andalis set sail, rowing the wooden boat towards the mainland, he couldn't help but stare at Melissa's features. Her feathered brunette hair was frizzy and windblown. Still, he liked her as she was and not just the way her hair looked. He couldn't help blushing in front of her, too.

Now, maybe they had a chance to do whatever they wanted, while they were at Dokshaven. Still, it might have been better if he and Melissa stayed together. He had no idea what would happen if they were apart.

"So, where are we staying?" Melissa asked, getting his attention.

"Huh?" Andalis realized what she was asking. He looked back, spotting the docks draw closer to them. He gestured to the tavern across the way, where a silver-plated, elegant ship stood out, parked next to the tavern.

A name flashed before Andalis' eyes: Parker Dooley. No way! The dragonoid was here?

Andalis looked at Melissa, smiling at her, "We're staying at the Winding Stream Inn. I have this feeling that Parker Dooley's staying there, too."

"Ooh! That's exciting!" Melissa cried in excitement. "You'll finally get to meet him!"

"Yes, well that is the plan," Andalis said, stopping the boat at the docks.

Andalis hopped out of the boat, tying it off on a post, before extending his hand down to Melissa with a warm sigh. He looked at her for a moment, wondering when she might take his hand.

"I won't hurt you, you know. Really, you can trust me," Andalis said with a warm-hearted smile.

"I know," Melissa said, taking his hand and climbing out of the boat. She smiled, repeating her phrase in a kind voice, "I know, Andalis. Do you think we can do it? Do you think we can convince an entire realm about school and colleges?"

"Only if you come with me," Andalis said, encouraging her. "Do you trust me? Can we achieve this task together?"

Melissa nodded. This was what Andalis hoped to hear from her. "Of course," Melissa said, kindly to him. "Of course, I trust you."

"Good. Now, come on. We'd better get inside that tavern, before we lose Parker Dooley," Andalis said, taking Melissa's hand and leading her into the tavern, where Melissa looked at the ship one last time, before making their way inside the inn.

.

Melissa looked around the inn's interior in interest. The wooden beams were nice to look at, keeping the tavern secure and well-built for the guests staying in the tavern's rooms and dining area. Fireplaces were lit up against the beige-painted walls, leaving a warm, friendly atmosphere to the inn.

She nodded in intrigue, right as the innkeeper made his way out from behind the desk, reclining on a chair, and looking out at Melissa and Andalis in confusion and interest.

"Who are you?" the innkeeper asked Melissa, before pointing out Andalis, "No. I've seen you before. Many times."

"All right, Will! It's nice to see you, too!" Andalis said in excitement, shaking the innkeeper's hand.

"Now you!" the innkeeper said, staring at Melissa with confused eyes. "What do you actually do for a living? What's your name, lass?"

"Oh, um…" Melissa said, hesitant on answering this strange innkeeper's questions. Fortunately, Andalis stepped in, surprising the innkeeper as he spoke to him.

"Melissa's not from our world. She's attending college," Andalis said, getting the innkeeper's attention.

"What's college?" the innkeeper asked, confused.

"No, it's okay Will!" a light red dragonoid said, entering the dining area in a flurry.

This dragonoid had a lizard-like, humanoid body with a dragon-like head. His snout was short and had a tipped end pointed up towards the sky. His eyes were cat-like and yellow, filled with weariness. His three-fingered frills, with black tips at their ends, sat on the sides of his head. He had long, furry, red ears and a pair of short, grey, curvy, wavy horns. His black claws were retracted, since he wasn't in any battles. His black spikes ran from his back down to his medium-sized tail, which curled around his feet.

He wore a white shirt underneath a purple tunic, dark purple breeches, and a blue cape. He smiled at Andalis and Melissa, turning to the innkeeper and telling him, "They're with me."

"Ah! So, you meant these two, Parker Dooley!" the innkeeper said, approaching his desk at last.

"Yes, that's who I meant," Parker said, smiling at Andalis and Melissa, before taking the second set of keys and passing them to Andalis and Melissa. "For you both. You're bunking with me, Frodo Baggins, and Andalas, your cousin, Andalis."

"No way! Andalas is here—" Andalis gave it some thought. No, that didn't sound right. "My cousin's name is Andalas?"

"Yes actually. Shall we go?" Parker asked, stunned.

"Um…" Andalis said, looking around for Melissa. "Where's Melissa?"

"That way," the innkeeper said, pointing out Melissa heading towards the stairs.

"Melissa! Melissa!" Andalis cried. Only, Melissa didn't listen. By the time Andalis reached the stairs, Melissa took off, as if she was caught in a trance. "Oh no!" Andalis winced, hearing the sound of water down below. He hesitated, staring at Parker and the innkeeper in confusion.

Well, there was no stopping him. Andalis wandered off down the stairs, hoping to catch up to Melissa, before something happened to her.

.

Melissa made her way down the basement. A wooden door stood before her. She opened the door, allowing her access into an apothecary. Before her were two elderly people and a bathtub filled to the brim with hot water. Melissa sighed, approaching the bathtub and touching the water.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you!" the elderly man warned her.

"Wait. Stop!" the elderly woman announced, trying to stop her.

"What?" Melissa spoke too soon. Watery hands grabbed her, forcing her into the bathtub and into the water.

She couldn't feel anything for minutes. She didn't know why, but she could breathe in this water. But for how long? She turned her gaze up to the surface, where Andalis dived into the water after her. Melissa sighed, as the water pulled her further down to the bathtub's seabed. It didn't last, for Andalis grabbed her by the waist, doing his best to hold onto her as he swam back up towards the surface.

"Andalis. Wait," Melissa said, getting Andalis' attention.

Andalis turned and looked as a woman with flowing silver hair and donned in a tattered grey dress swam towards him and Melissa. This woman had a silver tail. She stared at Andalis and Melissa with a stern gaze.

"You'll lose your fins, and your tail, if you kiss her underwater, Andalis," the silver-haired woman said, shaking her head in disdain.

"Who are you?" Andalis asked immediately, while there was still time.

"I am your mother, Sera, also known as the Scissors Lady," Sera said, fuming. "If you kiss her underwater, in this water specifically, you'll lose your fins! Now, we wouldn't want that!" She huffed, staring up at the surface. "Those elderly folks, they knew their water breaks enchantments, as well as certain bloodlines. Granted, you'll still be a part of Parker Dooley's bloodline, Andalis, but you'll be cut off from mine. Is that really what you want?"

Andalis nodded. This woman seemed vicious. He turned to Melissa, kissing her square on the lips, and making his mother scream in fury. Andalis winced in pain. His tail and his gills were gone, as was his green skin. He swam with Melissa to the surface, hitting the surface in a manner of minutes with her. As he looked at Melissa, as they coughed and sputtered water, he stared at his arms, stunned to see his skin was turning into smooth scales and donned in a light red color. It was dragon scales. He sighed, relieved he was no longer a merman, but surprised that Parker Dooley was a part of his family.

He looked at Melissa with renewed eyes, as they kissed again with compassion.

"So, you're a… a dragonoid now?" Melissa asked, curiously.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Andalis said, moving a lock wet brunette hair out of Melissa's face, noticing it wasn't feathered anymore. "You look beautiful."

"I'm all wet," Melissa said, curtly.

Andalis chuckled. "You still look beautiful to me, no matter what you look like."

"Thank you, Andalis. Thank you!" Melissa cried, hugging the gentle-hobbit as his skin returned to its pale color, with no more scales on it, for the time being.

"Ahem!" Parker cleared his throat, snapping Andalis and Melissa back to reality. "It seems Andalis had dragonoid blood in him!" He winked at them, telling them, "It seems that Sera could not keep her bloodline in you after all, but it's still in Andalas' bloodline. I cannot prevent that, unless Andalas were to do something similar to what Andalis just did."

"You mean this water breaks up bloodlines?" Melissa asked, confused.

"Yes. Well, that and dragonoids are more truthful than dragons, I'm afraid. Don't worry. You can trust me," Parker said, helping Andalis and Melissa out of the bathtub. He stared at them for a moment long, before gesturing to a chair, where clean clothes and fresh, clean towels appeared before them. "Go on and change. I'll meet you upstairs." He walked out of the room without complaint, but not without looking back at them and saying to Andalis, "You're doing the right thing. Your mother killed your father when you born, same as your aunt killing your uncle. I don't think this is a coincidence."

"She killed my father?" Andalis asked, stunned that Sera would do that.

"Well, anyway, I'll see you upstairs," Parker said, heading towards the door leading to the ground floor.

Andalis asked him, before the dragonoid walked out of the room, "Wait. Parker, why did my mother do that? I thought she loved me and my father."

"Your mother and aunt are mermaids. Some mermaids kill their lovers and sailors, other mermaids don't. Your mother and aunt were the mermaids that killed their lovers. They almost killed me. It's not a pretty life they're living in the in-between world, the world between the living and the dead. I'll see you upstairs!" Parker said, taking his leave of the room at last.

Andalis stared at the door in shock. He looked away from Melissa as she walked into one dressing room to change. He grinned, following her into the opposite dressing room, where they were a wall away from each other. Once they changed and dried off, Andalis followed Melissa out the door and back up the ground floor, where he hoped they could speak to Parker more about his new endeavor, as well as hope that he could learn more about Parker, too.

*.*.*

**References:**

The elderly man, Miracle Max, and the elderly woman, Valerie, appear in "The Princess Bride".


	9. New Roads, New Paths

This is the last chapter for this story. :')

*.*.*

Parker looked at the group sitting before him. It had been minutes ago since he led Andalis and Melissa into their room, and already Parker guessed the couple would stick together now. Nothing could keep them apart, much like Parker and his darling human wife, Eliza Bowler-Dooley, who was in the spirit world and the Portal Realm waiting for him to return.

Oh, how he missed Eliza and how he wished she did not have to die by the Sith Emperor, Vitiate's Force Lightning. True, Parker did find the Hero of Tython or rather the Hero of Tython found him. It was this man, this Jedi Knight, that defeated Vitiate and who Parker thanked for his actions, even if the light red dragonoid could not defeat the Sith Lord himself, at the time when Parker became whole and good again, thanks to an icicle that his daughter-in-law Anabeth and her mother Janet retrieved from the Ice Queen, on their journey through the Four Seasons.

So much happened in Parker's life, so much he wished he could take back and see his family was safe and sound again. Sadly, this was not the journey that Aslan nor the spirits wanted him to take part in. Now, he was here with Andalis and Andalas, the two cousins who lost their fathers, no thanks to their mothers killing them after their infant sons were taken away from them. Parker could have suspected Aslan for causing Andalis and Andalas to disappear that day, but Aslan did warn Delphi and Dalpha not to enter Sera and Mara's rooms, when they should have listened to the golden-brown Lion in the first place.

Parker returned his gaze to the room. There were five beds in this room, as well as five oak dressers standing next to the beds. A wide window stood out at one end of the room and a wooden door at the other end. He looked at Andalis and Melissa, watching Andalis sit on his bed next to Melissa, keeping his arms wrapped around her. Parker grinned, hoping they were happy. They seemed happy, and yet Parker's attention was drawn elsewhere, the moment Andalas woke up and Frodo approached him.

"Oh good. You're awake!" Frodo said to Andalas, as the poor hobbit rested his head on the pillow. Frodo chuckled, telling the lad, "Ah, you can sleep. You'll be fine!"

"Thank you, Frodo," Andalas said, drifting off to sleep again. He awoke again the second he heard Parker speak again.

Only this time, Parker shook his head, telling Frodo, "We have to move out. Mara and Sera already knows we're here. It's not safe for Andalis and Andalas anymore."

"Those elderly folks had a bathtub filled with water. I went in it, saving Melissa," Andalis said, softly. He looked at Andalas, noticing his eyes were open. Andalis continued his explanation. "As soon as I kissed her, my merfolk bloodline got cut off. I don't know if I'll ever get it back."

Parker sighed, telling him, bluntly, "There are some things that do come back."

"Some things don't come back," Frodo said, seriously.

"But some things do come back," Parker said, facing Andalis again. "Yes, you may be separated from your bloodline with your mother now, but it will come back. I don't know when or for what purpose, but bloodlines don't easily break." He sighed. "Aslan will allow it to return. You won't be split up from your mother's bloodline or the fact that you can shapeshift into a merman, too, for very long. But you do have the ability to shapeshift into what sort of creatures you want, Andalis… and Andalas." He looked at Andalas with candor, before facing Andalis again. "You both have it in you to shapeshift. It's in your blood."

"How?" Andalis asked, concerned. "I don't know how to control it."

"The best thing you can do with shapeshifting is to embrace it, to let it to come naturally. Just close your eyes and focus on what you want. Then allow that creature to take over, and then transform back into a hobbit again," Parker said, calmly. "It should cure your mother's bloodline, if you transform into a merman again."

"But what if I don't want to transform into a merman?" Andalis asked, not wanting to be associated with his mother.

"You have to," Parker said, causing Andalis to look away in horror. "I know, it's hard to explain, but you cannot change who your family members are. That's a much harder task."

"So, you mean he can transform into a merman at will?" Melissa asked, watching Andalis close his eyes, transforming into a merman with green skin and gills, before transforming back moments later into a hobbit. A rippled light ejected from him, causing his mother's bloodline to resurface.

So, Parker was telling him the truth.

Andalis lowered his head in shame. A tear trickled down his face. This was the last thing he wanted, and yet what more could he do? He was not his mother or his aunt. He looked at Andalas, watching him transform into a merman and back into a hobbit. Parker wanted to say something, but Andalis stared at him, sharply.

"Don't! Don't say it. I am not my mother and Andalas isn't his mother either," Andalis said, serious. "And I don't plan on becoming like them either! They killed their lovers! I'd rather not do such a thing." He caressed Melissa's shoulders, resting his head against hers. "I won't hurt you, Melissa. I promise."

"Let's hope so," Melissa said, kissing him gently on the cheek, right as he kissed her forehead. She smiled, wondering if that was good.

"What do you two know about our parents?" Andalas asked Parker and Frodo, curious about what they knew, what they researched about their parents.

Parker smiled. He looked at Frodo, watching the gentle-hobbit as he spoke to the group again, "We do, actually," Frodo said, facing the light red dragonoid, admitting bluntly, "In fact, Parker knows the story better than I do."

Parker nodded. "Yes, I know it. Frodo and I met Delphi and Dalpha, your fathers Andalis, Andalas, at the Chesapeake Manor. Delphi was all right, kind even, but Dalpha seemed a little mad. They were good hobbits, by the way, but Dalpha always jumped first before Delphi ever could. Well, Sera and Mara came to the Chesapeake Manor during my rapid shapeshifting, which occurred the day after Frodo and I stayed there. It was on this day that a ball was held and Frodo and I passed out from eating jello the merfolk fed us.

"Sera could have killed me that day, but Aslan saved my life. The guests weren't so fortunate, but Frodo was kept safe, too. Delphi and Dalpha married your mothers, then they gave birth to you both an hour later. It was only after Aslan warned Delphi and Dalpha about what would happen next, that they went into your mothers' rooms. You two disappeared, Sera and Mara got angry, and killed their husbands. Whether it was out of shame or revenge, I do not know. It could have been because you two disappeared as well."

Parker sighed, adding one final detail, "Frodo and I spent the next nineteen years researching Sera and Mara's family tree. We found out they, too, were also born from royalty. I used to be an emperor of the Shadow Empire, before I gave up that title and position, before the Shadow Empire fell and the planet Zafna became the barren, broken landscape Teremode. That still doesn't mean there isn't royal blood in my family tree or Frodo's for that matter. Now, it's official. You two, Andalis and Andalas, are from royal blood. Your home lies out in the Land of Merfolk and Sirens, unless you plan on settling elsewhere."

"We have a choice?" Andalas asked, curious about this new endeavor.

"That means we can make that school dream come true!" Melissa told Andalis, smiling as he kissed her forehead again so affectionately.

"A school dream?" Andalas asked her, confused.

"It's a long story," Andalis admitted with a smile.

"Well, now that we've come from royalty, if we weren't already, I suppose that's what you want to achieve," Andalas said with a warm-hearted smile. He grunted, telling them, "Well, I won't stop you two from living out your dreams. Where are you heading?"

"To the Land of Talking Animals, to start a new life there," Andalis said, curtly.

"That land doesn't normally allow humans to enter their lands… I mean, it does, but as dignitaries, visitors. It's a land for talking animals alone," Andalas said.

"Says who? Shouldn't all lands have a variety of creatures, not just singling out one group over another, putting them in their own lands. There's not even a land for humans here, in this world. They're spread out all over this world," Andalis said, quizzical. He looked up at Parker, telling him, "Isn't that right, Parker? Something needs to be done."

Parker nodded in agreement. "Yes, it should. So far, the dragons have their own land, centaurs have their own land, unicorns have their own land, the merfolk and sirens live out in the Sea and on the beaches. I think it's time we changed those rules."

"If you can do that," Frodo said, knowing Middle-earth did the same thing, with hobbits having their own land, but often mingling with the humans in Bree-land. But still, he had to agree it was time to change the rules of this world, even if only one land agreed to these wishes, "Then you're going to be the ones to change it. Andalas and I will head out to the Land of Merfolk and Sirens. If there's hope of finding Sera and Mara, change the rules of that land, then I'm sure we can do that. But I doubt all lands in this world will agree to what you two have in mind." He said, pointing to Parker and Andalis.

"We have to try," Andalis said.

"Then I'll take Melissa and Andalis south to the Land of Talking Animals," Parker said, curtly. "When we're done there, we'll head out to the Land of Merfolk and Sirens, which is not that far from the Land of Talking Animals or other lands in this world."

"Andalas and I will head north. I kind of want to see the Land of Elves and Fairies, while we're here," Frodo said.

"We'll search for clues about my parents, too," Andalas said, curtly. "I'd love to find out what they were doing in this land, in this world."

Melissa nodded. So, it was agreed then. They were going their separate ways, and yet she had no idea what awaited them outside the Land of Hobbits and Dwarves. She just hoped that she had the strength to journey for miles on end, even if it meant sticking with Andalis like glue until their deed was done.

*.*.*

**References:**

Vitiate and the Hero of Tython come from the MMO video game, "Star Wars: The Old Republic". The Four Seasons comes from the 2002 movie, "Snow Queen".

-x-

That's it for the first part in my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _The Green Ring_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :)

Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

This one took me a while to write and rewrite chapters, since the same thing happened when I worked on the draft version of this fanfic. Hopefully, I'll have less rewrites in the sequel to this mini-trilogy, in which our heroes go their separate ways and on their separate journeys. Will Andalis and Andalas ever be reunited? That remains to be seen.

Until then, I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

~Aria Breuer


End file.
